saint seiya lady oscar
by hajerdu93
Summary: les Saints d4athéna et la révolution française.


_**Saint seiya lady oscar**_

_**Chapitre 1: Le film**_

_**Athéna a beaucoup aimé le mangas Lady oscar. Et pour son anniversaire Shion a décidé de faire un film avec ses chevaliers d'or et les bronzes en personnages principaux . Hadès et Poséidon on été mis au courant de l'affaire et se sont dit prêts à donnez un coup de main. Les heureux élus eux ne savant pas encore se qui va leur tomber dessus et c'est donc sans méfiance qu'ils se rendent à la réunion en ce beau mercredi matin.**_

_**-Camus! Cria un jeune grec gardien du 5 temple le jeune français se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Aiolia du lion accompagner de Milo du scorpion.**_

_**-Aiolia, Milo dépêcher vous ou je part sans vous. Dit en guise de salut Camus **_

_**-Tu pourrait au moins nous attendre fît Milo boudeur en plus on n'a même pas pus finir de déjeuner à cause de toi.**_

_**-Milo, Shion nous attend tu n'avait qu'à te levé plus tôt.**_

_**-Tu sait que je ne suis pas du matin en plus j'ai même pas pus bien savouré tes croissant sacré!**_

_**-Et c'est repartit pour un tour fît Aiolia amuser du comportement puéril de Milo.**_

_**-Bon d'accord j'ai compris la prochaine fois je ne cuisinerait plus de croissant au petit déjeuner.**_

_**-Non! Je ferait tout ce que tu voudra mais ne me prive pas de ma raison de vivre!**_

_**-Euh Milo tu n'exagère pas un peu ?**_

_**-Pas du tout parce que tes croissant **_

_**-C'est sacré fini en riant Aiolia.**_

_**-Bon on en reparlera maintenant on se dépêche.**_

_**-Oui papa firent les deux grecs.**_

_**Camus ne répondit rien mais s'en alla le plus vite possible obligent les deux autres crétins à le suivre. Depuis la fin des guerres saintes ils se sont rapprochés et maintenant pour tout le sanctuaire il est impensable de voir l'un sans les deux autres. De plus depuis qu'ils sont petits ils étaient toujours ensemble déjà à cette époque ont les appelaient les trois frères. Les épreuves qu'ils ont traversés les ont encore plus rapprochés.**_

_**-Camus ?**_

_**-Oui Aiolia ?**_

_**-Tu ne sait pas pourquoi Shion nous demande ?**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Tu n'en a même pas une petite idée ? D'habitude tout est toujours au courant de ces choses ci.**_

_**-Aiolia je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Shion n'a rien dit à ce sujet lorsque j'étais avec lui pour l'aider dans la paperasse.**_

_**-C'est bizarre nous ne somme pas en guerre et aucun danger ne nous menace renchérit Milo.**_

_**-Il doit avoir une bonne raison de nous réunir tous. C'est sans doute pour la fête d'anniversaire de notre déesse. Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pré sentiment comme si quelque chose va nous tomber dessus. Murmura Camus**_

_**Arriver à la salle du trône tout les autres chevaliers d'or était déjà là et pour la plus part qui ne sont pas du matin le réveil a été dur à en jugé l'expression de leur visage. Enfin le grand pope une fois tout se petit monde installés entra dans le vif du sujet.**_

_**-Bien je vous ai réuni ici car comme vous le savez l'anniversaire de notre déesse est pour bientôt, ils hochèrent la tête. Et qu'il faut quelque chose de spécial pour notre déesse poursuivit le pope, et vous savez aussi que notre déesse aime beaucoup les mangas.**_

_**-Bref venez en au fait fini par perdre patience DeathMask alias Angelo.**_

_**-Donc j'ai décider de faire un film sur son mangas favoris avec vous comme personnages principaux.**_

_**Grand silence **_

_**-Bien alors commençons la distribution des rôles principaux et **_

_**-Attendez une minute grand pope interrompit Kanon on ne peut pas faire ça! **_

_**-Et pourquoi pas ?**_

_**-Que l'on décide de changer des traditionnels fêtes d'anniversaire avec tout les cadeaux qui vont avec je veux bien, mais pas comme ça je ne jouerait pas un rôle pour midinette.**_

_**-Grand pope je pourrais avoir le scénario pour me faire une idée. demanda Camus**_

_**-Bien sûr tient.**_

_**-Merci.**_

_**-Bon moi j'accepte de jouer dans ce film uniquement si l'avis de Camus est positif déclara Saga. Les autres approuvèrent. **_

_**-Pourquoi ? Demanda le pope**_

_**-Parce que Camus est le stratège du groupe et s'il n'a pas envie de faire ce film alors on ne jouera pas dedans. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser.**_

_**-Dis plutôt que tu espère que Camus n'aime pas le scénario et que ça t'évite cette corvée.**_

_**-Il y a aussi de cela admit le gémeaux.**_

_**Après plusieurs minutes à lire le scénario, Camus prit la parole:**_

_**-Alors c'est l'histoire du règne de Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette et du comment on n'en ai arriver à la révolution française. Pour faire court il y a deux grand rôles féminin qui sont tout les deux les personnages principaux et deux grand rôles masculins.**_

_**-Alors ton avis ?**_

_**-C'est pas si mal que ça.**_

_**-J'ai déjà choisi les rôle principaux.**_

_**-Une minute grand pope fît Shaka Camus ne nous a pas dit s'il compte jouer dans ce film ou pas.**_

_**-Très bien, alors Camus ta réponse ?**_

_**-Sans vouloir vous offenser grand pope à moins que vous ne trouviez le moyen de faire de nous des femmes je ne jouerait pas dans ce film.**_

_**-Et pourquoi ça ?**_

_**-Parce que je sait que vous comptait me faire jouez Oscar François de Jarjayes est c'est le rôle principale de l'histoire et c'est aussi une femme, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer je suis un homme.**_

_**-Justement, Hadès et Poséidon sont au courant et m'ont dit que s'il pouvaient faire quelque chose, ils n'hésiteraient pas à me donnez un coup de main.**_

_**-Vous ne compter tout de même pas faire ça ?**_

_**-Si. Donc, je leur ai demander de me donner quelque chose qui pourrait vous transformer en femmes et ils m'ont donner des bracelets. Donc maintenant tu n'a plus aucune raison de refuser.**_

_**-Très bien je vais jouer dans ce film.**_

_**-Et mais au fait comme savait tu que j'allais te donner le rôle principale ?**_

_**-Tout simplement parce que je suis français et que cela concerne ma patrie et qui d'autre que moi pour jouer le rôle d'une femme froide et qui conserve son sang-froid en toute circonstance. De plus elle est verseau non ?**_

_**-Comment le sait tu ?**_

_**-A la base la rose de Versailles est un roman que j'ai lu.**_

_**-Bon est bien le reste des rôles principaux alors: **_

_**Kanon tu jouera André Grandier. **_

_**Milo interprétera Marie-Antoinette. **_

_**Aphrodite tu sera Hans Von Axel de Fersen.**_

_**Aldébaran tu sera Louis XVI.**_

_**-Bon maintenant les autres rôles alors:**_

_**Shura tu devient le général de Jarjayes le père d'Oscar.**_

_**Saga tu sera Bernard Châtelet.**_

_**Shaka tu sera Julie de Polignac.**_

_**Mû tu sera Rosalie.**_

_**Aiolia tu sera Alain.**_

_**Seiya jouera Jeanne de le motte.**_

_**Hyoga jouera Mme du Barry.**_

_**Shun tu jouera Mme de Jarjayes la mère d'Oscar.**_

_**Dohko tu jouera Grand-mère.**_

_**Angelo, Kanon et Milo explosèrent de rire les autres par respect envers le chevalier de la balance réprimèrent leur fou rire. Dohko lui ne trouva pas le rôle à son goût et s'empressa de dire sa façon de penser au grand pope:**_

_**-Dit Shion tu pourrait au moins me donner un rôle valorisant.**_

_**-Mais non il te va très bien ce rôle Dohko dit en riant Angelo.**_

_**-Tait toi avorton répondit le **__très __**sage Dohko de la balance.**_

_**-Bien Dohko je ne savait pas où te mettre alors je t'ai choisi ce rôle. Et puis pense à notre déesse.**_

_**-Très bien Shion je veux bien faire ce film pour Athéna. Mais si je suis ridicule tu en paiera les frais c'est clair ?**_

_**-Entendu. Pour les autres, je veux que demain vous soyez levés au aurores pour commencer à répété car nous irons en France.**_

_**-En France ? demandèrent les chevaliers présent. **_

_**-Exactement.**_

_**-Attendez grand pope pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite à jouer ? demanda Camus**_

_**-tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas les costumes et que Hadès et Poséidon veulent assister au répétitions.**_

_**-Sommes nous vraiment obliger de nous rendre en France ? **_

_**-Si l'on veut faire un bon film autant se mettre en condition tu ne croies pas ?**_

_**-Si bien sûr.**_

_**-Bien vous pouvez disposer. Sauf Camus et Kanon j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous.**_

_**Les bronzes et les ors inclinèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle du trône. Les deux concerner restèrent avec le grand pope.**_

_**-Approchez.**_

_**Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent et inclinèrent le buste.**_

_**-Bien vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et bien je voudrai répéter la scène ou André et Oscar s'avouent leurs sentiments.**_

_**Camus eu la bonne grâce de rougir et Kanon regarda le verseau sans comprendre et commença à s'inquiète. Camus était réputer pour ne montrer aucune émotion, alors le voir rougir c'est que ce que Shion leur demandaient devait être très gênant.**_

_**-Mais grand pope on ne peux pas faire ça! S'écria le français.**_

_**-Camus calme toi, je ne vous demande pas de faire comme dans le roman juste de vous embraser.**_

_**-Très bien fît le français soulagé.**_

_**-Nous répéterons jusqu'à ce que la scène soit parfaite.**_

_**-Bien dirent les deux homme.**_

_**-Très bien commençons.**_

_**Camus et Kanon déclarait chacun leur tour leur texte. Puis au moment du baiser Camus se détourna de son partenaire qui le fixait avec intensité.**_

_**-Je suis désoler.**_

_**-Camus tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Kanon qui mourrait d'envie de prendre son jeune pairs dans ses bras. Mais il s'abstient de le faire il savait que le français ne supportait pas les contacts physiques. Et le savoir si proche et pourtant si loin lui fessait mal.**_

_**-Camus ça ne va pas ?**_

_**-Ce n'est rien grand pope. Répondit le onzième gold.**_

_**-Bien alors recommençons.**_

_**Les deux héros du film de Shion reprirent leur jeu en améliorant chaque détails jusqu'à obtenir la scène parfaite. Shion en avait les larmes aux yeux puis le moment du baiser Camus ne pu détourner les yeux du regard chargé d'amour de Kanon puis ils scellèrent leur lèvres dans un baiser plein de tendresse.**_

_**-Magnifique jouer comme ça lorsque nous seront en France et je réussirait la plus belle scène du film. Commenta Shion.**_

_**Kanon n'écoutait pas vraiment le bélier, il tenait dans ces celui qu'il aimait secrètement depuis qu'il n'était qu'un apprenti et pour lui c'était un cadeau inestimable.**_

_**-Kanon tu pourrait me lâcher s'il-te-plait ? Demanda Camus.**_

_**-Je euh oui oui bien sûr.**_

_**Shion regarda sa montre il était 21h00.**_

_**-Bien vous pouvait disposez, reposez vous bien on a un long trajet qui nous attend demain. Leur conseilla le grand pope.**_

_**Le verseau s'en alla et Kanon le regarda partir avec un peu de regret. Il aurait voulu lui parler un peu plus longtemps.**_

_**-Kanon dit Shion sortant ainsi le gémeaux de ses pensées.**_

_**-Je oui grand pope ?**_

_**-Tu l'aime.**_

_**-Oui enfin je veux dire non enfin si comme collègue et ami rien de plus hein.**_

_**-Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ce que tu ressens pour lui ?**_

_**-Je sais qu'il ne répondra jamais à mes sentiments il en aime un autre.**_

_**-Tu est sûr ? **_

_**-Je sais qu'il aime Saga. Grand pope je peux ?**_

_**-Oui mais réfléchit tu laisse peut-être passer ta chance.**_

_**Le troisième gardien sortit du temple du grand pope et alla jusqu'à chez lui, il allait réfléchir à ce que Shion lui avait dit. Il comprenait pour quoi l'ex bélier les avait fait joué ensemble c'est parce qu'il savait les sentiments que le grec éprouvait pour le jeune français.**_

_**Maintenant il fallait que Camus se rende compte des sentiments que son aîné éprouvait à son égard mais ça c'est une autre paire de manche.**_

_**Coté Camus**_

_-Que m'arrive-t-il pourquoi ce baiser me fait tant d'effet? Je n'ai jamais ressentis cela avant pourquoi?_

_**Perdu dans ses pensés Camus ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arriver dans une clairière et qu'un autre chevalier d'or se trouvait à proximité de lui. Jusqu'à ce que Saga pose sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune pairs. Camus sursauta et se retourna prit par surprise pour plonger dans un regard si semblable et pourtant si différent de celui croiser il y a encore quelques instants plus tôt.**_

_**-Camus tu va bien?**_

_**-Oui ça va.**_

_**-Tu est sûr? Tu avait l'air préoccuper tu est certain que tout va bien?**_

_**-Saga tu veux bien m'aider? Demanda le français**_

_**-Oui bien sûr. Répondit le gémeaux.**_

_**-Voila, Kanon m'a embrasser parce qu'on devait répéter la scène du film où Oscar et André s'avouent leur amour. Sauf que ce baiser a fait battre mon cœur plus vite et je ne sais pas pour quoi.**_

_**-Je crois savoir pourquoi et pour ça il faut que tu me fasse confiance.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**Saga releva le visage de Camus et le regarda avec la même intensité que Kanon, il rapprocha son visage de celui du français et colla ses lèvres à celle du jeune homme. Camus ressentait les mêmes émotions que tout à l'heure sauf que c'était moins fort moins intense. Puis saga rompit le baiser.**_

_**-Camus, dit moi ce que tu as ressentit était plus fort que le baiser que t'a donné Kanon ou pas? **_

_**-Honnêtement c'était moins intense qu'avec Kanon.**_

_**-Je vois. Kanon sait ce que tu a il t'aidera mieux que moi. Mais il faudra que tu le laisse venir à toi.**_

_**Saga se releva et commença à s'éloigner quand Camus lui attrapa le bras.**_

_**-Saga attend!**_

_**Le grec se retourna et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Camus trop surprit ne fît rien dans un premier temps puis il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue, il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux le gémeaux pleurait silencieusement.**_

_**-Saga pourquoi tu pleure? Demanda innocemment le verseau.**_

_**-Camus s'il-te-plaît dit-t-il en s'écartant du français je dois te laisser. **_

_**Puis il lui sourit et il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.**_

_**-Saga attend dis moi ce que tu as je peux t'aider!**_

_**Le magicien de l'eau et de la glace se rapprocha de son homologue chevalier d'or.**_

_**-Saga laisse moi essayer de t'aider.**_

_**Le cadet se rapprocha encore de son aîné puis il le prit dans ses bras. C'était trop pour le grec il se retourna et embrassa le verseau. A sa grande surprise le français répondit à son baiser. Soudain Saga pensa à Kanon puis il rompit le baiser. IL ne pouvait pas faire ça à son frère il savait qu'il aimait Camus tout comme lui. **_

_**-Camus je suis désoler.**_

_**Puis il s'en alla en courant. Il arriva chez lui et pleura Kanon n'était pas là heureusement il n'aurait pas pu lui faire face et tout lui expliquer.**_

_**Ce que Saga ne savait c'est que Kanon avait tout vu.**_

_-Je le savait Shion avait tord je savait qu'il aimait. Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Pourquoi?_

_**Kanon attendit que Camus s'éloigne pour rentrer chez lui. Il retrouva Saga assit sur le canapé.**_

_**-Saga, je sais que tu est avec Camus et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.**_

_**-Kanon attend je ne sort pas avec Camus!**_

_**-Arrête je vous ai vu tout à l'heure! Ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.**_

_**-Non tu te trompe laisse moi t'expliquer!**_

_**-Je t'écoute.**_

_**-En faite il était troubler par le baiser que tu lui as donner, alors il m'a demander de l'aider et je voulait vérifier quelque chose et pour ça je l'ai embraser. Puis je lui ai demander si le baiser que je lui ai donner était plus fort ou non que le tient en émotion. Et il m'a dit qu'avec toi c'était plus intense. J'allais m'en aller quand il m'a serrer dans ses bras et je ne sait pas se qu'il m'a prit mais je me suis retourner et je l'ai embraser.**_

_**-Je veux bien te croire mais je me battrai loyalement pour son amour.**_

_**-Très bien moi aussi je te promet de respect ce pacte. **_

_**Ils se donnèrent une poignet de main scellant leur serment. Ils se battraient pour l'amour du jeune français loyalement et ce sera à Camus de choisir.**_

_**Fin chapitre 1**_


End file.
